Twice under the mistletoe
by Kaimi Hoshi
Summary: Richard is away, Lois is sick, Jason is being bullied, could Christmas get any worse? Can Clark bring back a little Christmas cheer and spirit into Lois’s life? 'You won’t be alone this year Lois, I promise.' A sweet little Christmas Oneshot…


**Hello! This is just a little Christmas idea I came up with. It has nothing to do with my current fic_ How do you save a man made of steel?_ (if you are a reader of it) and is continuing right after the movie during Christmas. I apologize this is not beta-ed, it was written last minute and I had no time to get a beta. Note: Yes, the spelling mistakes where Lois is sick are _supposed _to be there to make her sound sick. Yes the occasional "b" in the middle of a word. XD. But I hope you'll enjoy anyhow. Please review!!!!**

* * *

**December 22nd**

"He is not!"

"He is too!"

"He is not!"

"He is too!"

"He is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOOOT!"

Jason White fell with a thud when Bobby Dawson took his massive fists and clobbered him to the ground.

_Christmas cheer, my ass…_Lois Lane thought miserably to herself as she stormed across the vast white playground of snow and helped her son to his feet.

"Come on Jason, it's alright. Let's go home." She took her son by his soft, tiny hand and motioned for him to get into the car.

"And _you_!" She scowled; disgust and loathing reflected in her eyes as she stuck her finger out only inches from the pimply faced brat's nose to inflict her great sense of authority on the mischievous, egotistic preteen boy who glared back up at her.

"If you come within one hundred feet from my son again and I'll have you sent back to the first grade faster than you can even say Santa Clause!"

She turned around and trudged back through the heavy and thick blanket of snow and into her car. And to satisfy her rage, she rolled down the window and added, "Don't think I won't be telling your mother about this Bobby!"

* * *

Jason's puppy dog face stared back up at Clark, still red and puffy with the tears that had been streaming down his cheeks, Lois had been able to gently calm him down to only a few mere sniffles. But the distress and sadness still radiated from his face and gloomy, disappointed eyes. 

"What's wrong Jason?" Clark knelt down to Jason's height and placed a concerning hand on his son's shoulder.

"Some idiot kid tried to convince Jason that there is no Santa Clause." Lois answered for him as Jason whipped his sleeve across his nose and sniffled.

"Oh Jason, you shouldn't listen to him."

"That kid has been nothing but trouble for Jason all year, I swear I'm going to phone his mother tonight and give her heck."

Jason sniffed again and frowned up at Clark. "Is it true Mr. Clark? Is Santa not real?"

"Uh-uh ah…well…" Clark didn't exactly want to start off things with his son as a lie, but Lois glared coldly down at him, as a warning to keep his mouth shut.

"O-of course Jason." Oh well, it wasn't a complete lie. The Santa at the mall was certainly real enough…

"Do you believe in Santa Mr. Clark?"

"Yes I do. In fact, when I was a little boy like you, one Christmas I woke up and saw Santa in my living room." He neglected to mention that in later years he found out that it was actually his father who dressed up in the red suit as a surprise.

Jason's mouth fell open. "Really!? In your own house!? Did he see you? Did he give you a present? Did you eat milk and cookies together? Did you see his sleigh? Did you pet his reindeer?"

Clark chuckled. "Aren't you quite the question box?" He gave Lois a small wink. "Like your mother."

Jason beamed with pride. "I'm going to help mommy write a Christmas story about Superman today."

Clark grinned. "I'm looking forward to reading it."

Jason bounded off in search of paper and crayons, his mind cleansed from the doubts of Santa Clause.

"Thanks for taking his mind off that," Lois gave him a heavy sigh. "You would think this time of year would bring out the best in people. But it doesn't even seem to mean anything to kids anymore. It's people like Bobby Dawson that completely ruin the holidays."

Clark didn't respond. He'd always known Lois wasn't a huge fan of Christmas, she'd always seem a little more grumpy than usual, and spend as much time as possible burying herself under piles and piles of work to take her mind off the fuzzy warm feelings around her.

"Christmas brings out the worst in people."

"Oh, I don't know about that Lois. I've seen some really good deeds happen around this time of year."

"Oh please," She dismissed his optimistic attitude. "It's all about the shopping this time of year. It's about the bratty kids getting what they want, it's about getting all great deals on crap people _don't_ really want, it's about out-doing your neighbour in the Christmas decorations, and most of all it's about the big fat man in the red suit eating all the cookies in the house."

"You don't see any good in Christmas at all Lois?"

"No. It's one big colossal waste of money." She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just ranting now. Anyway thanks again for being there for Jason, I'm glad at least _someone_ is around for him."

Clark cleared his throat. "No problem Lois. Say…um, aren't you supposed to be on a flight Hawaii by now?" Lois and Richard had been planning their trip to Hawaii for months now, she seemed eager and exited for the first time in days, since the decorations stared being put up in the stores and the endless Christmas carols began playing on the radio, Lois's temper had been uncontrollable.

She cast her eyes downwards at the floor, "No. Richard left for Germany last night."

"Oh…" Clark could instinctively read the disappointment in her face.

"Yeah, the international section is always taking him all over the world at the last minute. Do you know that I've never spent Christmas day with him?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Never?"

She shook her head. "Nope. He's always been away with work. In fact, only a few hours after Jason was born, he was sent over to China."

"Gosh Lois, don't you get lonely?"

She shrugged. "I'm use to it now. Besides it's not his fault, honestly I just blame Perry. But, this year is going to be different." She said with a smile. "Richard's got an early flight and he'll be back Christmas morning."

She looked back up at him and slung her little black purse over her shoulder.

"Have you got anybody _special_ to spend the holidays with this year Clark?"

"Ah no…" He didn't like how she put so much emphasis on the word _special._ "Just my mother…"

"Oh, well…maybe if your free-"

"LANE! OFFICE! NOW!"

_No…_Clark grumbled to himself quietly, _so close…_  
He would take any excuse to see Lois and Jason over the holidays.

"Sorry," She apologized quickly and rolled her eyes at Perry's beckon. "Duty calls."

* * *

"No." 

"What do you mean _no_?"

"I mean, not a chance in hell."

"You're doing it Lois."

"On Christmas Eve!?"

"The press doesn't stop for Christmas."

"Why can't someone else do it? I'm a mother Perry, it's just so degrading…"

"I don't care, I've got a giant blank spot on the front page and you are gonna fill it."

"But not with _that_."

"Yes, with _that_."

"I will not sit on the top of my roof in the freezing cold on Christmas Eve just for a few quotes!"

"You don't have to sit on the roof, through yourself off a bridge, run into a burning building, step in front of a car, heck I'll even drown you if you want. I don't care how you get his attention, just get it."

"I don't _want_ his attention."

"Lois, you are writing the article."

"Get Polly, or Diana, or Jasmine, heck, get Kent to do it! You've got a hundred other employees to chose from Perry, why me?"

"Because you have…_experience_."

"Wha-"

"_I spent the night with Superman_. Dose that ring a bell?"

Even Lois's sharp tongue couldn't find a response to that one.

"As I suspected it would. Now calm down, what's wrong with you? Usually at this time of year you are _begging_ me for more work."

Lois had been arguing with Perry all afternoon, defending her moral rights and fabricating different excurses so she would not be forced against her will to do _another_ story on the man in the big blue spandex.

"You want to stick me on the roof on Christmas Eve, away from my family, in the freezing cold just to get a few quotes from the _Hero of Metropolis _on what his opinion of Christmas is after his five year disappearance. His reflection on Christmas and the world, right?"

"That's brilliant Lois! Your deadline is midnight tonight-"

"I can't do this Chief."

Perry finally looked up from his paper he'd been staring at since the moment Lois exploded into his office, demanding she be given a new assignment.

"You know, there was a time that Lois Lane could do any story. When it came to the truth, _can't_, wasn't in her vocabulary."

Lois looked away and onto the floor, her fists clenched. He was right, Superman was getting in the way of her job, and she hated him for that.

"You know," She mumbled quietly, "Eventually people are going to get sick of the front page always repeating the same things over and over again."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means every single day the front page always has the same man on it somewhere."

"The people want Superman."

"Well people are eventually going to come to their senses and _not _want Superman. Let's do something else."

"What do you propose then Lois?"

She sighed and threw down her arms. "I don't know, how about something with a little more Christmas cheer."

Perry clapped his hands together. "Charity."

Lois shrugged.

"Superman dose charity work."

She groaned. "You can't do anything without it having something to do with Superman in it can you?"

"Kent came in yesterday and told me yesterday that he had been speaking to the hospital and their holding a charity fundraiser, all the profits are donated to Metropolis Medical center, there will be a band and some contests and such bla, bla, bla. The point is, to encourage more people to come out on Christmas Eve instead of watching _A Christmas Carol _for the hundredth time all curled up by the fire drinking hot chocolate, Superman promises he will be stopping in for anything for the public. That includes, signing autographs, posing for photographs, answering questions, taking time out of his busy schedule to do some Christmas charity work."

"Oh, well, it looks like Superman can do it all can't?" Save the world, celebrity charity work, and still squeeze in some father-son bonding time.

"Well actually I figured you would prefer to have a one on one interview with Superman about his thoughts on Christmas. But I think I'll send you to this instead."

"You want me to spend my Christmas Eve at charity event?"

"Are you going to complain about every assignment I give you?"

"What am I supposed to do with Jason?"

"Call a babysitter Lois, figure it out."

"No one will be available on such short notice."

"Lois, you're just fishing for excuses now. None of this ever stopped you before. If I asked you to do a story on a murder, or arson, or the charity event alone, I wouldn't be getting these objections. You need to grow up, deal with your emotions for Superman and do your job in professional manner."

Lois crossed her arms sullenly, she felt ridiculous needing a lecture on how to do her job.

"KENT!" Perry summoned. "I'll partner you up with Kent. It was his lead after all. Any complaints?"

_I suppose Kent is better than being completely alone on Christmas Eve…_

She thought to herself at least trying to make some glimmer of goodness out all her misery."…No."

"Y-you called Sir?" Clark timidly stuck his head through the glass office door.

"You're working with Lane, Metropolis Medical center fundraiser, Superman. Got it?"

"Uh…uh…"

"Why can't Clark just do it on his own? He's perfectly capable. Especially on something like a fundraiser…"

"Nope. I want you both on it."

"Uh, Chief if Lois really doesn't want to do it, I'll be fine on my own-"

"No, Lane I'm giving you this story so that you can prove to me that you can do your job without letting your feelings get in the way. Like you _used_ to write. Stories like this keep a good reporter like you, humble."

_Kent must _always_ get these stories…_

"Are you sure there's nothing else you can give me Chief? Something a little less-"

"Lois, you either work with Kent on this story, or we'll go back to square one and you'll get that interview with Superman, even if I have to stick you out on the roof until your fingers freeze off. Now what's it going to be?"

"…What time did you say this thing started at?"

* * *

**December 23rd**

"Aaaaaaaaccchhheeeeooo!" Lois saw here mucus fly out of her nose and splatter all over her keyboard.

"Eww…" She groaned, whipping drippy nose off on the hundredth tissue Clark had provided for her. She felt like crap. Her throat was scratchy and sore, her eyes were watery and baggy from getting absolutely no sleep, her nose was so stuffed it blended her words together so almost on one is the entire newsroom had any idea what she was saying.

"Here Lois, take one of these. They'll make you feel better." Clark handed her a package of cough drops he'd fetched from the drugstore.

"Dankyou Cwark." Lois sniffed.

"…Maybe you should go home," He suggested gently. "Your pretty sick-"

"I am nob sick! I don't get sick!"

"You can barley talk…"

"No, no, I'm staying right here. I habn't gotten a cold in two years and I intend to keep that record. I'll finish this story even if it kills me!"

"What are you working on?"

"I am doing a Christmas editorial on all the charity work the schools are doing. I figure it'll fit well with the article Perry is forcing us to do. "

"If you want to go home-"

"No!" She yelled, perhaps a little too harshly. Clark was only trying to be helpful, but she had no patience today to deal with his efforts of kindness.

"Sorry Cwark," She tried to inhale, but the snot in her nostrils clogged up her airway.

"I'm just very frustrated…"

"That's alright Lois," He said very gently, making sure not to set her off again.

"Doh no…" She gazed down sadly at her watch. "I'm very wate for Jason." She longingly glanced back at her half written editorial flashing up on her screen.

"Oh well. I probably won't finish it now."

"I could-"

"LANE!"

Lois spun her chair around to see Perry storming his way through the hectic newsroom.

"You are hereby banished from this building until you have been ridden of that cold virus!"

"What? B-but Chief-!"

"Don't you _but_ me! You sneezed all over my desk yesterday didn't you!?"

"I-I…I don't recall-"

She watched her boss pull out a dirty handkerchief and sneeze into and it.

"Yes you did! Now you've given me this blasted cold!"

"Sorry…"

"You better be sorry! Now go home before you infect anyone else!"

"Bu-"

"GO!" He glanced up at Clark. "Kent, escort Lane off the _Planet _premises!"

Lois hung her head and began to gather up her things while Perry added. "And by the way Lois, regardless if you sneezed your nose off, cough your tonsils out, you're going to that funraiser!"

"Ugh…" She muttered quietly under her breath as she walked over to the elevator with Clark trailing behind.

"I hope you get better soon Lois," He said cautiously.

"Cwark," Lois began, after whipping her nose off on her blouse sleeve. "Would you do a wittle favour for me?"

"Oh, anything," He said, sort of taken aback. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could pick up and baby-sit Jason for the day…?" She said quite hesitantly. "I'd pay you of course. It's just that, if I pass out on the couch no one will be around to take care of him.

And he could get in all sorts of trouble…"She shook her head. "But if it's too much to ask I'll just get one of the neighbour-hood kids. It's just that if I get them sick, I'll have an earful from their parents…"

"It's not too much to ask at all!" Clark replied cheerfully. "I'll have to ask Perry but-"

"I don't care Kent, just get _her_ outta here!" Perry eavesdropped from afar.

Clark shrugged. "Never mind, let's go!"

* * *

"Here you go Lois, chicken soup. Just like Ma Kent used to make." 

He placed the hot steamy tray of soup on her lap.

"Cwark you didn't have to do all dis for me…"Lois set aside her laptop and tasted a spoonful of his soup. "Wow! It's so good! Your verry good at taking care of sick people."

"Are you working again?" He glanced at her laptop. "You can't barley speak and your working?"

"…I really just have to finish dis…"

_Crash!_

"Oops." Came a faint reply from the kitchen. "Mr. Clark I think I broke something…"

"I'mb sorry about him." She sniffed.

"It's no problem," Clark dismissed as he pulled the covers up and over her. "B-be sure to get some sleep Lois."

"Dank-you…" She watched him trot out the bedroom and downstairs to aid Jason with the new Christmas mud he'd broken. Clark had really been awfully sweet, caring for her and looking after Jason. A small twist of guilt knotted her stomach. _Don't get think of going there Lane! _There was no possible way she could even think of letting _another _man in her life. Poor Richard was off in Germany for Christmas all alone, and what was she doing? Lying sick in bed, letting another man's kindness win slowly win her heart. No, she refused to let that happen.

Lois nestled under the covers and pulled the one of three of water bottles Clark had filled up for her.

"Aaachheeoo!" She reached over to her bedside table for another tissue to find the cardboard box empty."Ugh," She forced herself out o the haven of her bed and tromped down the stairs.

"…And I think his cape is…green."

"No silly, it's red!" Jason's joyful giggle echoed off the kitchen walls as Lois peered around the corner of the hallway. Jason and Clark sat at the kitchen table coloring, just talking quietly and coloring.

" I'm going to draw new picture for mommy for Christmas to put in the paper with her edi…eddimorical."

"Editorial," Clark corrected. "And I think she'll love that."

"Mr. Clark, you can draw mommy and I'll finish Superman. Because I know what colors he wears."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. At least Jason was having a good time.

"Don't mind me." Lois said as she walked into the kitchen and picked up another box of tissues. "Just getting some supplies…"

Jason quickly took his picture and hid it behind his back, to make sure her surprise wouldn't be ruined.

"Anything else you need?" Clark offered getting up from the table.

"I bant bwy bick wed bwanket…"

"P-pardon…? I didn't really catch that…"

"I bant bwy bwanket!"

"Uh…"

"Bwy bwanket!"

"I'm sorry Lois, I just don't understand you."

"Doohh…" She leaned her head briefly up against his chest in utter frustration. "Cwark, I fink I'm getting worse… I hate winter…"

He couldn't help but give a small smile. He thought she was so adorable in those pink, fluffy, flannel pyjamas. But he felt sorry for her. She was frustrated and disappointed with the holidays. Richard was million miles away, she was stressed out with work, and her nose was as red as Rudolph's. Clark wanted nothing more right now than to bring joy back into Christmas for her.

"Mommy, Mr. Clark and I are going to watch _Charlie Brown's Christmas _now, do you wanna watch with us?"

"I can get you a blanket if you want Lois, so you can fall asleep on the couch."

Lois plopped down onto the sofa. "Okay…"

Lois, Clark and Jason all sat comfortably on the tiny sofa together.

"Warm enough Lois?"

"Yes." She nodded, beginning to drift into sleep up against the back of the couch. Clark had been so unbearably kind to her, she had to actually start convincing herself not to fall for _another_ man.

_I won't fall for Clark, I won't fall for Clark, I won't fall for Clark, I won't fall for Clark!_

Lois's eyes finally drooped closed for the last time that night, as she leaned up against Clark's shoulder, and fell asleep.

* * *

**December 24th**

"It's f-f-freezing!" Lois squeezed in closer to the one of the many brightly orange and red glowing bonfires that barely gave off enough heat to warm her hands. Fifty or sixty people crowed around the flame packing Lois and Clark tightly together in the mob of people that surrounded the tiny spark, all eyes were pointed towards the skies awaiting the gust of honor.

"You can go home if you want Lois, I can get-"

"No, I'm fine now. I'm at least able to speak a lot clearer today."

"You can go inside to warm up." Clark gestured towards the tiny white building crammed with people hoping to escape the bitter touch of Jack Frost.

"I'll never get in there. There's no room left. Half the city must have shown for this!"

"A lot of money must have been raised, at least."

"I suppose. But the only reason people are here is to see Superman, they don't _really_ care about the charity. Some people would pay a million dollars just to get a glimpse of his cape." She shivered, her breath fogged in the frigid air as she spoke. "At least Perry's paying for this. A fundraiser is great and all, but three hundred dollars a ticket is completely outrageous."

"I bet a lot more people would have come if they'd lower the price a little…"

"What time is it Clark?"

"Uh…quarter to ten." He said glancing down at his black watch.

"Blue boy scout should be here soon…"

"Um…excuse me! Excuse me! Could I have everybody's attention please?" An ear piercing squeal of the microphone made Lois wince.

"Uh, I'm sorry to announce this folks, but the band we hired plane is grounded and won't be performing here tonight."

The crowed gave off an annoyed groan. A few peeved off remarks flew threw the air and few voices were raised.

"And I'm sorry to say that Superman is running late, but we expect him to arrive here any moment now."

"We didn't pay three hundred bucks to stand around in snow!" A few people rebelled.

"A restless group aren't they?"

"They did pay a lot of money Clark, _and _it is Christmas Eve, _and_ it is damn cold!" She stopped her foot trying to create some circulation down into her numb toes. "Now they've got no entertainment and he's late. I don't think this is going to go too well."

"Well, at least we've got a story."

"Not much of one. Did you a quote from the chairman?"

"Yes, a few remarks. They don't seem to be very pleased, 'Santa' was supposed to arrive here tonight for the kids but he called in sick, and all the prize's for the contests were lost in the mail…"

"So really were just a bunch of freaks standing around waiting for Superman to do a few tricks. God I feel so pathetic."

Jason tugged on Clark sleeve. "Santa and Superman aren't coming?"

"Superman, will be here soon Jason." Lois assured. _He better be here soon, or he'll have half of Metropolis wanting his head on a platter.  
_

Jason's head began to hang and his eyes were droopy.

"It's getting pretty late Lois, maybe we should get home." Clark suggested.

Lois sighed, she knew he was right and it was far past Jason's bed time.

"Clark, do you think you could take Jason home? I think I'll wait around awhile longer. You know Perry will have my head if I don't get at least one quote from Superman."

Lois dug through her purse and passed Clark her spare key. "Here, he'll go to bed on his own. I'll be home in about an hour." She sneezed.

"Okay I'll take him." Clark nodded. "But your still pretty sick, try not to be out here too long…"

"But I wanna stay and see Superman!" Jason protested. "That's not fair!"

"But Jason, if you don't get to bed soon, Santa won't be able to come to your house tonight and leave presents."

Jason bit his lip and thought about this for a moment. "Okay…" He answered slowly.

"Be a good boy for Clark," She sniffed. "Make sure you take all your medicine, brush your teeth and put on your pyjamas alright?"

"Yes." Jason yawned. "Love you mommy." He wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

"I love you too sweetheart." A small pang of guilt tugged at her heart, she couldn't even be with her son on Christmas Eve. She couldn't read him a bedtime story, she couldn't help him put out the cookies for Santa, she just wanted to go home.

"Sorry I'm keeping you so late tonight Clark," She pulled away from Jason and gave Clark a small smile of gratitude before stepping back into the crowd. sighed. "I just hope he gets here soon."

* * *

_Three hours… I waited three freaking hours!_

Superman had arrived not long after Clark and Jason left for home in a taxi. Lois had stood solid for three more hours in the bitter freezing cold night along with a few hundred other people in line waiting to speak to Superman. Finally, she'd got up close to the front of the line…when the microphone blared in her ears announcing that it was quarter to one in the morning, and the fundraiser was over. About ten disappointed people in front of her groaned, Superman had managed to speak to about five hundred people and the last ten were sent home with nothing to show for their three hours of misery but a complementary basket of fruit. Superman had flown off again and now Lois sat mentally punching herself for leaving her car keys and even more important, her cigarettes and lighter in the locked car.

_I hate Christmas. I hate winter. _She sniffed. _I hate getting sick…_

Lois wrapped her arms around her chest trying to warm herself up while she sat on the hood of her car staring up the twinkling Christmas stars.  
Everyone had gone home now, home to their families, home with their autographed picture of Superman, home to their snugly warm fireplace, and home to their Christmas tree…

"Oh crap." She mentally smacked herself again. "The Christmas tree. I promised Jason this year we'd finally get a real one. How could I forget the stupid tree…?" She spoke softly out to the night air, pondering what to do.

"I could walk home," She coughed into her glove. "But I'd probably freeze to death before I got there…maybe I'll call a taxi…"

"Could _I_ offer you a ride?"

Lois jumped up and spun around at the second voice.

"Can't you just say 'hello' like every other normal person?" She scolded quietly, gazing up at the hovering man above her.

"I am sorry I frightened you Lois. I just thought you could use some assistance."

He was standing about five feet away from her, but she could already feel the warm heat that radiated from his body.

"I'm fine." She coughed again. "I'm just…waiting."

"Waiting? For what?"

"For Christmas to be over."

"You look pretty cold."

"I'm not cold."

"You are shivering."

"Why do you have to be so observant?"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Don't you have somewhere important to be?"

"I am somewhere important right now."

"Don't you have anybody _special_ to go home to?"

"I am with somebody _special_ right now."

It was no use, she couldn't shake him.

"It's not to late to get home for Christmas Eve Lois," His eye darted up at the sky, listening intently. "Jason's still awake in his bed. He misses you." He stepped closer towards her. "I can take you to him now." He whispered gently.

Lois swallowed, and breathed in his warmth. She felt his hands gently place themselves around her waist as her feet began to slowly leave the ground.

"You know, I wouldn't have stood in that three hour line if I knew I would get the 'up close and personal' interview."

"Did you really think I wouldn't come to see my family on Christmas Eve?"

_Family? _That's right, he had a family now. She and Jason were Superman's family. He wasn't alone anymore. This wasn't fair to Richard, she knew that the thought should make her feel uncomfortable and guilty, but it didn't. It made her feel safe and even a little happy. She could see the joy the word brought in his eyes; she wouldn't be the one to ruin his Christmas.

"…You don't have to take me home. I could just call a cab."

"I _want_ to take you home."

He pulled her closer, her cheek pressed gently up against the giant red 'S' on his chest.

She looked down over the city below them, colourful Christmas lights were placed along the houses like jewellery, and the magnificent show of lights took her breath away.

"It's so beautiful…"She said completely awestruck, she felt a little cold snowflake land on the tip of her nose, Superman gave her an amused grin as she sneezed.

"Oh God I'm sorry." She felt her face turn red with embarrassment. _I **sneezed** on Superman!  
_

He chuckled slightly and ran his fingers through her curls. "You should be in bed getting some rest."

She sniffed. "I don't have time to rest. I have to finish my fundraiser story and send it to Perry before midnight."

"You are aloud to take a break you know Lois."

She didn't respond, she didn't want to worry about work now. She wanted to curl up in his warm arms and spend Christmas with everyone she loved.

Before she knew it, her feet touched the ground and realized she was in front of her doorstep.

"Thank you," She said earnestly up at him. "If you hadn't come I'd still be-"

Lois was interrupted by the noisy _Jingle bells _ring tone emerging form her purse.

"I…I'm sorry…" She apologized, embarrassed for the second time. She pulled out her cell phone and her caller ID flashed Richards name across the screen. "I really have to take this…"

He nodded and stepped away.

"Just don't-!" He turned back around at her call, "…fly away yet…"

She quickly flipped open her phone, cursing Richard for calling at such a time.

"Hello, Richard?" She listened to his muffled voice deliver regretful news.

"_Lois? Sorry, I know it's late over there. I just…" _He paused for a moment.

"Yes?"

"_We are not quite finished over here. Work is going to keep me here longer than I expected_."

Lois let her disappoint sink in.

"_I won't be home in time for Christmas, I'm sorry…"_

She swallowed her sadness, "That's alright."

"_Or New-year's_."

Her heart sank.

"_Tell Jason I love him. I'll phone you tomorrow morning_."

"Okay."

"_I love you_."

She didn't respond, Superman was standing right behind her.

"_I love you_." He repeated, in case she didn't hear him.

Lois hung up the phone, she couldn't say something she didn't mean.

"Lois?" Her back was turned towards him, she clutched the phone tightly to her chest and hung her head.

"Were you listening?" She asked.

"It was your private call Lois, I didn't listen."

"It was Richard."

"…Are you going to pick him up at the airport? You should get to bed and get some rest, if you want I can-"

"He's not coming home."

Superman didn't say anything, but she turned around slowly and his sympathetic face warmed her icy cold heart.

"He hasn't finished his work. He won't be back until after new years." She took in a deep breath and strained to see through her teary eyes. "I'm going to be alone for Christmas….again."

"You know I can go get him."

She shook her head, "Even if you did, I don't think Richard would go with you. He's got a meeting all day tomorrow."

"…I'm sorry Lois," She looked up at his sincere face. "I really am."

She stared at the ground trying to save her tears for when she was alone.

"It's okay, I'm used to it now. My father used to do this all the time, he'd always be sent all over the country for meetings during the holidays. My mother usually went with him, so it would just be me and my sister for Christmas." She sucked in a ragged breath. "My holidays always end up like this. People think I hate this time of year because I'm the Grinch or Scrooge or something. But it's really just that…I always end up alone."

Superman took a few steps forward and shook his head. "You won't be alone this year Lois," He wiped away a single tear the rolled down her cheek. "I promise."

His eyes darted upwards at the small decoration that lingered above them in the doorway.

_Damn you Richard_, Lois swore to herself. Richard had placed that lonely piece of mistletoe above the door to make sure he was always blessed with a romantic kiss before they both headed off to work.

Now, she stood looking up at what could possibly be the best Christmas present she could ever get. So she gave into temptation and let his warm lips press up against hers and shut her eyes to embrace the short moment, before he pulled away.

"Goodnight Lois," He stroked the side of her face before and backed away.

"And Merry Christmas." She leaned up against the door and watched him fly up into the snowy starry sky.

* * *

Lois whipped away the last few remaining tears that she let fall before turning the doorknob and feeling a blast of heat emerge from the living room. 

She started to remove her winter clothing, kicking off her boots and hanging up her coat, when she heard footsteps coming from the kitchen.

"L-Lois?" She looked up to see Clark Kent's goofy grin shining back at her.

"Clark? Your still here!"

"…I'm sorry, I suppose I should go now that your back-"

"No, no! I mean…" She sighed in relief. "I'm _glad _your still here."

"Jason is sound asleep upstairs."

"That's good, I guess I should start typing up our story."

"It's already done."

"You…you finished it?"

"Yup, sent it to Perry earlier. I hope you don't mind…"

"No…no I don't."

"I just thought you deserved some time to put your feet up, and be rid of that cold."

She was touched by his thought.

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind, again, but…" Clark gestured to the middle of the living room, where a proud and tall pine tree stood covered top to bottom in lights and decorations.

"Jason and I picked this up on the way back."

Lois's jaw fell open at the magical, sparkling tree. "It's perfect! Did Jason help you decorate this?"

"Of course, he did a great job of putting up the star." He pointed to the top point of the tree where a sparkling gold star lit up the room.

Lois gave Clark a huge grin of appreciation. "Thank you so much Clark, this means a lot to me that you would do this for us."

"No p-problem, it was my pleasure." He said adjusting his glasses.

A silence hung between the two for a moment, but it wasn't an uncomfortable, awkward silence like usual, it was warm easy silence as she started into his shiny blue eyes.

"B-but I guess I really should leave you to your rest." He headed towards the doorway ad she watched him put on his coat and boots and twist the doorknob open, but stopped after he took a step out.

"Lois…"

"Yes?" She answered back hopefully as she walked over to the door where he stood with snow falling down on him.

"I…I just…" He fiddled around in his jacket pockets and eventually pulled out a small brightly wrapped box with a bow.

"R-really wanted to wish you a merry Christmas." He placed the box in her palm and smiled.

"Oh Clark! You didn't have to get me anything…"

"It's okay, I _wanted _to." He assured. "Go ahead, just open it."

She hesitantly glanced down at the package in her hand, undid the bow and unwrapped the red and green wrapping paper.

"Clark…" She said breathlessly when the small box revealed and gorgeous pair of diamond earrings.

"These are so beautiful!" She held them up towards the colourful lights on the Christmas tree, they reflected a dazzling prism rainbow of colors.

"D-do you like them? I'm not exactly familiar with you taste in jewellery so…if you don't then-"

"I _love_ them!" Her grin was so huge that it actually hurt her cheeks. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done,"

"Oh, It was no problem Lois, their just-"

"No, I mean for _everything_." If possible, her grin got even bigger. "Clark what you've selflessly done over the last few days has been amazing. You took care of me when I got sick, you looked after Jason, and he can sure a handful when he's wants to be, you finished the article on your own, you bought us a Christmas tree…and is that turkey I smell in the oven?"

"Y-yeah, I thought you and Jason could have it tomorrow. So you wouldn't have to cook…"

"And now you've given me a beautiful gift! I've never seen someone do so many good deeds before in my life."

This is what the Christmas spirit was supposed to be. This is what the good cheer and will was supposed to be. He'd shown her more kindness than ever before. "You've finally brought some Christmas cheer back into my life."

Clark's eyes lit up at her immense amount gratitude. "I'm glad I could do that for you Lois."

"Wait, I haven't got anything for you!" She yelled in frustration.

"That's okay Lois, I don't need anything-"

"No! No! I-" Lois looked up, and as they stood in the doorway, the small piece of mistletoe hung above their heads.

The both of them only stared at each other for a moment, before Lois leaned over and placed her lips on his.

She felt his hands stroke her back as they came closer and closer, for what only seemed like seconds, had turned into a long, warm, Christmas kiss.

_You won't be alone this year Lois, _The voice of Superman ran through her mind. _I promise._

Lois opened her eyes and pulled away at the same time Clark did. _Twice in one day…_

She couldn't shake the feeling of comfort he'd just given her…

"Clark…"

"Lois I-" Clark only took one step backwards but his foot slipped out form underneath him, he had hit an icy patch on her front doorstep and came crashing downwards.

Lois immediately ran to his aid. "Oh my gosh Clark are you alri-"She stopped in her tracks and knelt downwards beside him when she noticed his glasses had flown off into the snow.

Clark scrambled to his feet and stared directly down at the ground and stammered like mad.

"I-I-I need m-m…my g-lasses…"

Even though Clark tried to hide his gaze to the ground, Lois stared right into his icy blue eyes as her heart began to race. She lightly brushed her hand against his cheek and he finally looked up at her.

Lois could hear her heart pounding in her ears and feel the blood pumping through her veins as she her mouth feel open at his face.

"_You_…"

A swirl of emotions ran through her, hate, love, anger, relief, fear, hurt, joy, she could have began to react in a hundred different ways. But she chose the one her heart most desired, and that was to meet his soft, tender lips once more and whisper quietly, "Thank you…for not leaving me alone."

* * *

**Lois, Clark, Jason, and I would like to wish all of you SR readers on a very Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

**Oh, and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!! To get some reviews on this One-shot would be the best Christmas gift ever!  
**


End file.
